Hate Me, Shun Me, Love Me
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: They loved her but not me, when it was I who tried to save her. Only she loves me, but that wasn't enough. I have moved on & found a new family, but the love of my life and I are about to be bound forever, when THEY return. They won't stop me, I have all I could ever want with the Volturi, and soon enough...I would have more. OCxOC, NessxJacob, BellaxEdward. Sequel Coming Soon.


_**So I was reading these two fics called 'Sweet Sacrifice' and its sequel 'Sweet Love' both made by the author MsBitaBoo, and I came up with this one-shot idea. Partial credit goes to MsBitaBoo because her fics inspired this one, which are good by the way, and with her permission I was able to make this one. **_

_**Here's the full summary, I apologize if it's different from the one under the link:**_

_**Trystan Cullen is the twin brother of Renesmee Cullen, but out of both twins he is the one who is ignored and hurt. His family hates him, but Renesmee doesn't. He left the Cullens, and found family in Volterra. He's about to become part of the Volturi, and is about to marry the love of his life when the Cullens show up to ruin it all. **_

_**This is pretty much going to be in Trystan's point of view, but there's no hate between him and Renesmee. Again this idea came from MsBitaBoo's, but she gave me permission to write a one-shot similar to her own story. I admit I wanted to make it into a full story, but MsBitaBoo wasn't comfortable with that so we decided I could squeeze the whole thing into a one-shot.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Trystan's P.O.V.:_

It's amazing how things turn out when you least expect them to. Life doesn't always work out the way we intend it to do so, but in some ways it turns out better than we could ever hope for. My life started out horribly, yet here I am ten years later living in a great home with a great family but most of all, I was due to marry the love of my life in two weeks.

My name is Trystan Jacob Cullen, and while my name screams for the coven that feeds on animals and is considered a saintly family…those who think so were blindly fooled. I was born from my mother Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, along with my darling twin sister Renesmee and though we were born of the same mother and father, it would seem only Renesmee was the one they wanted.

In the womb Renesmee and I shared a connection, one I couldn't explain at the time but now that I'm older I realize we both have what some would call 'twin telepathy'. We share the same thoughts, yet while I am here, she is with them. I can't blame her, our good friend and my future brother in law Jacob Black lives there with his pack of wolf shifters and she is his imprinted. I was happy for her, but while she grew up happily I didn't.

_Flashback: _

"_Ness…how can they love you and not me?" I was out in the field with my sweet sister, away from the other Cullens on a rare occasion. Jacob was close by, but he was giving us some privacy._

"_I don't understand it either Trystan." we were maybe three months old, but we looked to be four. Renesmee takes more after Edward with her bronze hair and facial features, but like me she had Bella's chocolate brown eyes. I had Bella's dark hair, and her face but who would tell since I was hardly ever around._

"_We should both be loved, but they wanted you." Renesmee and I were close, but we had to keep distance around the other Cullens because each time I tried to play with her they would pull me away._

"_No Trystan, they just don't know the full story." no one knew, but Renesmee and I knew why the Cullens loved her and not me._

"_And they never will…" I began to remember the reason._

_In the womb I could hear everything going on, I could hear voices, Bella and Edward's even the others around them. I heard the hate, the worry, and scorn, especially from Edward because our growth was hurting our mother, but we couldn't help it. Bella's words of love kept me strong and did the same with Renesmee, but all that turned around when we were born. _

_I heard something snap and I saw Ness's cord had wrapped around her neck; she began to suffocate and I tried to take the cord off but in the process I accidentally made Bella's spine crack backwards. Ness was about to die, and I was trying to rip the cord away from her neck before someone reached down and cut a hole in the womb, and then I could see teeth. Ness was taken out, and the cord was removed, but my hands were still grasping it tightly. When my eyes met Edward's all I could see was anger and hatred. The others were same, even the blonde one Rosalie who doted over Ness like her own child._

_It wasn't until sometime later I realized the reason why. He thought I was trying to kill my sister and mother, but I was only doing what I could to save my twin._

"_We could tell them you know?" Renesmee took my hand, but I shook my head._

"_They would never believe me, and they'd think you were making excuses for me." we were smart for small children, too smart at that. _

"_Trystan I don't want this for you, we should both be happy."_

"_No Ness, only you deserve to be happy. I almost killed you and our mother."_

"_You were trying to save me."_

"_Yes, but they'll never believe it. You have to promise me you won't tell them ever…it's better that way."_

"_But Trystan…"_

"_Promise me Ness, please." she had tears in her eyes, she hated the way the family treated me, but she loved me and that was enough for now._

"_I promise."_

_End Flashback._

That was nearly ten years ago, and to this day Renesmee has kept her promise. The Cullens don't know where I am, because luckily for me Alice cannot see me in her visions nor can she see Renesmee. After I was full grown I took what money I could and left the Cullens in Forks. I gave Nessie my cellphone number, and she called a few times a week but no one else other than Jacob and his pack did.

After I became physically a teenager Jacob took me and Renesmee out to his lands more and we played with the other wolves. They liked me because I could easily fight and kick their asses, but Leah was the only one I had trouble with; she was much stronger than she seemed. I spent most of my time with them, and sometimes I would sleep over at Jacob's. Billy and Jake knew the reason why I didn't want the Cullens knowing my secret, and he too agreed to keep quiet but didn't like the idea.

My life had improved after I left, I traveled around and I got to see a lot of good things. I mostly spent time in Europe since I could speak French and other languages, so I had some fun. I never settled down though, I hadn't really found a place to call home yet…until I came to Volterra.

Yes, I had come to Volterra just to visit the very coven that wanted me and my sister dead, but all that was under the mistake of the now dead girl Irina. The Cullens would be furious if they knew, but did I care? I didn't give a damn what they thought, the Volturi saw Ness and I as no threat, and so they let us live.

_Flashback:_

"_My Lords, Trystan Cullen is here to see you." the broad vampire by the name of Felix led me into the throne room deep in the bowels of the Volturi castle. I came there after I realized where I was, and so I decided to visit._

"_Trystan Cullen, what a pleasant surprise this is." Aro, one of the leaders came over to me. I remembered him from that day in the field, when Ness and I were told to be immortal children by Irina. I would remember that day, because part of me wanted to leave with the Volturi but the other part told me to wait. _

"_Hello." I bowed to him. _

"_Ah, a young man with manners." he was delighted by me; I could see it in his eyes. "What brings you to the Volterra my boy?" I had to laugh a little._

"_I was in Italy, I've been traveling for some time so I decided to stop and pay a visit, if that's alright?" he smiled big._

"_Of course it is, you don't know how we get so little visitors these days. What about your family though? Do they know you're here?" _

"_I doubt it." he knew the truth about the other Cullens, but only because I let him see inside my mind that day in the field. My power was similar to that of the Amazon Zafrina, I could cast illusions onto people's minds and make them see what I chose, but I could also block anyone from reading my own mind. Renesmee had her telepathy with me, but she could show others what she thought, and she could even cast a shield on herself which made sure Alice couldn't see her. _

"_Would they not want to know you're here?" the blonde one, Caius spoke up. I remembered him being the angry one. _

"_I don't think they would care, but let's leave it at that shall we?"_

"_Oh…well then you are welcome here as a guest, would you like a tour?" Aro asked and I smiled._

"_I would love one." he laughed._

"_Very well, I shall give you one please follow me. Excuse us brothers." I actually liked Aro a bit, he wasn't as creepy as some would've said, or maybe he was but in a funny way. _

_End flashback._

I never left Volterra after that, Aro had let me stay for an entire year and I had considered the place home. I was given access to the library where I read a lot of books, and I even had permission to play the grand piano that belonged to Caius' wife Athenodora. Books and music were my melodies, I loved to play and I besides the piano I could play an organ, the violin, the oboe, clarinet, even a recorder for fun. I had learned all this when I joined the Volturi, and the music was soothing to me.

The whole Volturi liked me, even the twins Jane and Alec. Turns out we had a lot in common, and I considered them friends, maybe even surrogate siblings. We grew very close, but in just two weeks I would officially become a permanent part of the Volturi…as Aro's son-in-law.

"Trystan." I broke from my thoughts when I heard my beloved's voice call me. I turned around to see her, and to this day she is as beautiful as an angel from heaven. She wasn't tall like me, but not short either. She had the loveliest blue green eyes that sparkled when she laughed, her beautiful brown hair with natural highlights flowed just down past her neck and shoulders, and her smile…her smile could light up the whole room when she entered.

"Valentina…" I went over to her and pulled my darling into my arms. Valentina was not only my joy, but also Aro's. Like me she was half-vampire and half-human, but the blood daughter of Aro. After the whole scenario with myself and Renesmee, he decided he wanted a child of his own.

Valentina took more after her mother, Scarlett, a poor woman Aro had rescued from thugs on the street who tried to rape her. After he and the others cared for her and gave her a home in the castle, he had asked if she would have his child and she agreed. Aro's wife Sulpicia wanted a child as well, but they both agreed if Scarlett could be saved she should be, they didn't want Valentina to grow up without knowing her birth mother.

Unfortunately Scarlett had died fast after Valentina was born, some sort of complication in the birth caused her to bleed out more quickly and even when Aro bit her nearly twenty times the venom couldn't do anything. Scarlett's last request was that Aro take care of their daughter and protect her, which he's done all this time. Aro named Valentina for her mother, because Scarlett chose the name.

Aro regretted not being able to save Scarlett, but he kept a picture of her before she became pregnant and even put a smaller one inside a golden heart-shaped locket given to Valentina on her first birthday. The woman was beautiful, and she gave birth to a wonderful daughter. We had a lot in common, and when we first met I will never forget the look in her eyes when she saw me. Love, interest, curiosity, anxiousness, so many emotions put into one look.

"Two more weeks." she kissed me.

"Yes, and we will be together forever." Aro already considered me a son, he had been the only father figure I'd known besides Billy Black but he'd actually taught me more than I thought to learn. I was taught how to fight without my powers, and I learned how to keep it under control in the midst of a huge battle should there ever be one. Aro had treated me like his own, just like he had with Jane and Alec and even Marcus and Caius treated me like family.

"Forever and ever…" she kissed me again. I remembered when I first proposed to her, the huge diamond platinum silver ring I gave her, custom made and engraved on the inside; it was maybe seven months after we had first got together, and with Aro's permission I proposed that night on the balcony of the tower, and with a shout of glee Valentina accepted and we set off to make the wedding plans.

"Trystan my son…" I turned to see Aro in the doorway. "I hate interrupting your little moment with my dear daughter, but Heidi is looking for her."

"Oh no the fitting!" Valentina had made the mistake of letting Heidi and Sulpicia make the plans, as long as she was consulted on the choices first. They had been hounding her with ideas, but thankfully she had Athenodora and Jane to help her.

"Best get it done now than later Val." I had already gotten my fitting with Heidi, and as much as I like the woman she's a pest in fashion.

"Yeah you're right, papa have you gotten yours done?"

"I did Tesoro **(treasure)**. Now hurry along your mother is about to snap." Valentina giggled before kissing me and Aro to leave. She was so full of energy, so brightly shining like a true angel. "Trystan, I must tell you that we received a small surprise this morning."

"Surprise?" he smiled and turned to the door.

"Come on in." footsteps came and I found myself staring at the bright smiling face of my dear sister.

"Ness!" she ran into my arms.

"Oh Trystan I've missed you." she hugged me so tight, I hadn't seen her in almost a year. "You look amazing."

"So do you, where's Jake?"

"He's in the city with the pack, site-seeing." she laughed. "Aro called and told us the big announcement, my brother's getting married!" she squealed.

"Alright I think I'll let you two catch up, call if you need something." Aro left us alone and I kept hugging Ness.

"I'm glad you came, I was going to call you tomorrow and tell you but here you are."

"Yep here I am, I wouldn't miss my brother's wedding for anything." she kissed my cheek. "Where's your bride?" she knew about Valentina, everything and she was glad that I had found someone.

"Fitting into her wedding dress, Heidi's got her for the day."

"Oh? Well maybe we can all meet later, I have the perfect dress picked out."

"Ness the wedding's not for fourteen days."

"I know but I already have it, and I want to spend some time with my twin before he ties the knot." I had to laugh, that didn't sound too bad and we would include Valentina and Jake.

"How are things between you and Jacob?"

"Great, we've been together for a year now. Oh and Leah imprinted at last!" I was surprised.

"She did? Who was it?"

"A former college football player, he's four years older than her but he's from the reserve. I think his name is Malcolm, we haven't met him yet."

"So she's not here?" Ness shook her head.

"They wanted to spend some time together, but she sends her congrats." well I suppose I should be happy for Leah, after that whole burn with her and Sam and her cousin Emily she deserved some happiness. Renesmee and Jake didn't want to marry just yet, they wanted to start a little slow but I could guess by sometime next year they would be.

"Do they know?" she knew who I meant.

'Yeah they know we're in Italy, but they don't know where. They think we're in Venice, and Alice still can't see us or the wolves so we're safe.' that was a big relief, I didn't need the other Cullens crashing the wedding and since none of them were on the guest list we wouldn't have to worry. The entire Volturi, plus Ness and the packs were the only people attending the wedding. I didn't want to invite the other covens; I knew they would all likely go running to the Cullens and spoil everything.

_Back in Forks:_

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

It had been a few days since Renesmee and the packs left for Italy. They had said they were going on a vacation of sorts and the packs saved up for it. It was a bit odd, but Jacob showed us reservations and passes to a special resort in Venice and we even called to confirm the stays. We had been worried about the Volturi showing up but Renesmee assured me that they weren't going anywhere near Volterra.

"You okay love?" I was outside the cottage just staring out at the forest when Edward came up to me.

"Yeah, I just miss her."

"She'll be fine, she's an adult now." Renesmee had become a full on adult not too long ago, and we had just come back from Isle Esme before she told us they were going on a trip. She wasn't a baby anymore, but she was still my baby.

"I know." we went back to the old Cullen house, but we weren't staying long because all of us had planned to go down to Denali for a while and see our cousins.

"Oh good you're both here." Carlisle came to meet us at the front door, but he had a worried look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" I looked between him and Edward.

"Alice had a vision." Edward answered me, and we went into the den where everyone else was waiting. "Alice, what did you see?" she looked a little confused.

"I'm not sure…I saw Volterra and the Volturi but…it looked like the castle was being decorated for a big event." that was odd, what would the Volturi have to celebrate?

"Can you try looking around it?" she nodded and spaced out a little. A few minutes later her face went from dazed to shock. "Alice?"

"It's a wedding…someone's getting married."

"Who?"

"Ummm…" she spaced out again. "Someone named Valentina, and…" she gasped. "Him."

"Him? You mean Trystan…?" she nodded and everyone gasped.

"He's marrying into the Volturi?" my son was getting married into the Volturi? When did he go to Volterra? How could he be with them?

"It's not much of a surprise." Edward's monotone came. "He's never been right." I couldn't believe it, Trystan was going to be married to a Volturi and join them? How could he betray us? Trystan wasn't right at all even after he was born, Edward told me that he had tried to strangle Renesmee inside my womb with the cord and I didn't want to believe it. When I was able to see him and Renesmee for the first time after my change Edward tried to pick him up but he screamed. It took hours to calm him down, and the only one who was able to was Renesmee; even when Edward and Rosalie tried to calm him all he did was bite and his venom stung. To protect Renesmee we had to separate them, but he never caused any trouble.

"We can't let this go on." Rosalie said. "Oh!"

"What?" Emmett stood beside her.

"Renesmee and the packs…" that made me gasp as well. Renesmee was in Italy, but what if she…no she wouldn't lie. She wouldn't go to Volterra, she and Trystan weren't even close were they?

"They're there!" Alice shrieked. "I just saw Caius mention Renesmee and the wolves…they're in Volterra!"

"We have to stop this wedding." Rosalie leaned into Emmett. "They could have Trystan in a trance under Chelsea or…"

"I'll book the flight; we need to see this for ourselves." Carlisle went into his study with Esme. Rosalie and Emmett left to pack with Alice and Jasper, but I was still in shock. I know Trystan was always distant but to go off to Volterra and join the Volturi? Marrying a member of the guard…wait, since when did the Volturi throw weddings for guards? Something wasn't right, but we had to go and find out.

_Back in Volterra, Trystan's P.O.V.:_

_Three days later:_

Eleven more days until my fiancée and I would be married, and counting. I had been spending a great amount of time with Valentina, Renesmee, Jacob, and the other wolves and I was enjoying every minute of it. Aro enjoyed Renesmee as well; those two could talk for hours if they wanted but not when Jake was around. The wolves had warmed up a little to the others, but they kept their distance mostly. Thankfully they could mask their scents, and the other guards didn't complain.

"Perhaps we could skinny dip in the ocean, does that sound good?" Valentina and I were alone right now, we were just sitting down talking and planning out what we could do once the honeymoon came. Aro had surprised us with a five-day stay on a private beach to Sicily, a small little house big enough for us to be alone and have a blast.

"Very good, it'll be so fun." I nuzzled into her hair, taking in her sweet scent.

"You know Trystan…?"

"Yes Val?"

"I wish I'd met your sister sooner she's so much fun." I laughed.

"She sure is, I told you you'd get along with her."

"Yes indeed, she's like a sister to me already. I even like those wolf boys, but that Paul…"

"Don't worry he scares everyone." we both laughed. "Hard to believe he's Jake's brother in law."

"I agree, so…are you sure those other Cullens don't know?"

"I should hope not, Ness said she didn't tell them and why should she? I wouldn't want them to ruin the best thing that's ever happened to me." I bent down to kiss her, but it took every fiber of my being not to hold her down and make love to her on the floor. We both wanted it, but we had agreed to consummate on our wedding night seeing as we were both virgins. Her kisses set me off, but I had learned to control my urges just as I could control my thirst for blood. We both could have human food, but from time to time we needed blood. Thankfully I could cook and greatly at that; I learned when I was in Europe seeing as the Cullens only had blood, and Valentina loved that I could cook as did Renesmee.

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me." she smiled. "I love you."

"And I love you." we hugged again, but then the door banged open and there stood Renesmee. "Ness what is it?"

"Mom and Dad, and the others…they're here!" my eyes widened.

"What…how?"

"I don't know, Alice must've looked around to find us, but they're here in the throne room! Aro needs us in there now." I sighed, what in the hell could those people want?

"Alright, c'mon Valentina." I took her by the hand and we followed Ness to the throne room. Right when we got there not only were all the leaders and the main guards there, but so was the group of angry Cullens and Jake who was in front of Aro.

"Carlisle, might you explain why you have shown up here in our home?" Aro wasn't in a good mood to see them, I could guess why.

"We need to speak with Renesmee and Trystan, alone." he didn't take his eyes away from me.

"No." I said. "Whatever reason you have to be here, you can say it clearly in front of everyone. Now why have you come?" that seemed to make them all mad.

"Renesmee, did you know Trystan was getting married?" Bella wasn't pleased.

"Yes Mom I did, I wasn't going to miss it."

"Neither was I." Jacob growled. "How did you find out about this?"

"Alice looked around, and she saw the wedding announcement. Trystan, you're making a big mistake." Edward said with a fierce look in his eye.

"And who are you to judge who I marry? The last I recall, none of you wanted anything to do with me." Bella's eyes widened a little.

"You can't marry that girl…" Rosalie stopped when she saw Valentina. "Wait…she's…"

"A hybrid and also my daughter." Aro spoke sharply. "Valentina is exactly like Trystan, and you won't have to worry about us wanting you Edward Cullen. My daughter has the ability not only to read every thought with a simple touch, but like you she can read minds from a distance. Trystan is like a son to me, and he's good for my little Tesoro."

"Your daughter?" Carlisle was stunned.

"Her mother was human, but sadly she died right before Valentina was born. She knows her mother was a good woman, and I have grown to love Trystan here like my own just as I have with Jane and Alec."

"Trystan, how can you do this? Don't you remember what they wanted to do to us? To Renesmee?"

"Mom that was years ago!" Ness was mad now. "The Volturi aren't the same, and Trystan is happy here."

"Renesmee…honey you shouldn't even be here." Edward started.

"And why not? My brother is getting married and unlike the rest of you I'm here for him. I always have been and I always will be." the shock on the Cullens' faces was priceless to me. They had no idea that Ness and I were so close, and they were so dumbfounded.

"Renesmee, you don't have to pretend to love him, Trystan can't hurt you anymore…"

"She's not pretending anything Rosalie." I said to her. "Ness and I have been close since we were in the womb, your womb. I know what you all think, and I must say it now…you couldn't be more wrong." they stared at me.

"How could we be? You had your hands on Renesmee's cord and you wouldn't let go." Edward said with a growl.

"You never even tried to be close to her before, how should we believe you are now?" Alice started.

"I have always been close to her, but you all ignored me so you never saw it. You all thought if you kept me from Ness she'd be safe, but we were never truly apart."

"What?"

"A little something called 'twin telepathy', Ness and I can read each other's minds. Even when you took her on trips I could hear every word, and she kept me comforted. You all may have never loved me, but she always will." Ness smiled at me before turning back to them.

"Mom, Dad…I know you all think that Trystan tried to kill me on our birthday. Oh yeah did you hear me right? OUR birthday, as in Trystan and I share the same birthday but you all only gave me gifts and love even on Christmas but never him."

"Renesmee, he had his hands around the umbilical cord, he was trying to strangle you." Edward talked to her like a child, and she was even more pissed now.

"You just automatically assumed that, you never bothered to think it could've been something else?" Caius growled, and the Cullens looked like they'd been slapped.

"Why would they? Edward's hated me since before Ness and I were born."

"What're you talking about?" Edward was now confused.

"I heard every word you said, how you always referred to me as a monster. Alice kept saying we weren't good for Bella, calling us fetuses instead of babies, as if we were vermin. You were furious because Ness and I were growing too fast, thinking we were purposely trying to kill Bella but we couldn't help it. Yes we broke her bones, but we tried to stop. You said you would never tolerate 'him' if she died, you meant me; you assumed I was the monster because of things out of my control. And now…" I began to focus my powers. "You're about to find out the hard truth."

"Trystan…" Ness looked at me.

"I suppose now's a better time than anything sis." I let it all be seen; everyone in the room was getting a view of my memories in the womb. My connection to Ness, all Edward's words and Bella's, and even the incident that perhaps led to everything today. All the years I had been left behind, my anger and sadness, discovering my powers, my memories of playing with Ness and the wolves, the only shred of happiness I had ever received before I came to Volterra. When I finished I let it all fade away, and the shock on the Cullens' faces came back.

"It…it…" Bella couldn't look away from me. "It wasn't true…you never…"

"I tried to save Ness that day, I was trying to pull the cord off so she could breathe not to kill her. How could I kill the only person who ever felt any love for me, before we even took our first breaths?"

"Mom, here." Ness walked up to Edward and Bella, touched their faces, and showed them the exact memory of what happened that day. She was showing them just what I had, but it was hers. Bella looked like she could start crying, and Edward fell to his knees.

"Trystan…" he looked at me.

"Don't bother apologizing; it's too late for any of you." Valentina stood close to me.

"Trystan, we…" Esme started.

"Grandma, don't." Ness stood in front of her. "All of you just go, you've done enough."

"You had best listen to them Cullens, Trystan is with us now." Marcus spoke up. "The bonds between you and him, they're gone."

"No, no Trystan please…"

"Bella…" I called her by her first name again. "Leave, and take your bastards with you." all the Cullens gaped at me. "Aro…?"

"Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec!" all four guards came. "Escort the Cullens out, but leave Renesmee and Jacob."

"As you wish master." the Cullens tried to protest but one hit from Jane's power onto Edward and they left out the door. I felt strange, not upset, not angry, or furious, but…I felt relieved. I had let the Cullens see the truth, and though I wished I'd done it sooner I was glad I'd done it now.

"Are you okay Trystan?" Valentina touched my face.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I smiled and hugged her to me. I felt her love through it all, and when Aro came up to me I let him see my thoughts. I could allow him to do it, and he seemed to feel the same as I.

"I'm sorry about this man." Jake said. "I thought we could evade them."

"It's not your fault Jake, we should've realized Alice could look around those she couldn't see."

"Well we won't have to worry anymore will we?" Valentina spoke up. "We can just focus on the upcoming ceremony now?"

"Yes indeed we can, but to celebrate how's about Trystan entertain us with one of his favorite pieces on the piano?" Aro knew I wouldn't refuse, and since Valentina knew the piece I loved most, 'Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata', she could play along.

"I'd be delighted." I went with everyone to the music room where they kept the grand piano, and as I played with Valentina by my side I couldn't help but feel the Cullens weren't going to be gone long.

_At the hotel, Bella's P.O.V.:_

After we'd been thrown out of the Volturi's castle Carlisle had us all run back to our hotel. We were all still in shock at the whole thing, none of us could believe it, especially me. My son, my own son…he didn't try to kill Renesmee on their birth, he tried to save her.

"My God…what've I done?" I collapsed to my knees and began to sob, I had abandoned my little boy when he needed me and now he wasn't coming back.

"It's not completely your fault Bella…" Emmett said. "If anything we all listened to Edward, he was the one who told us Trystan was a killer." I looked up at my husband, and I realized Emmett was right. I had let Edward make me believe my son, our son was a murderer.

"The same as when we left you." Alice looked down.

"It's all your fault…" I stood up in front of Edward. "You…you made me neglect my baby boy!"

"Bella, please I didn't…"

"You didn't even let Trystan talk, because of your words we ignored him and now…now he's with them!" my son was going to marry Aro's daughter, he would never come back with us.

"I didn't…I couldn't read his mind I didn't know he was trying to protect Renesmee. I never thought he'd…" Edward was shaken up by the fact that Trystan took all the things he said to heart, all the hateful things he and Alice had said while I was pregnant. Trystan was hurt, but he never tried to talk to us and explain his feelings, and Renesmee never said anything either. Jacob knew the truth too, but why hadn't he said anything? He could've told me, I wouldn't let Trystan talk at least.

"My son, our son, our son hates us now because of your words! I don't know if I can forgive this Edward, I love you…but your mistake cost me my child!"

"Bella, we can still make this right." Esme said. "We can try and get Renesmee to convince Trystan to come home."

"He won't." Jasper spoke up. "I felt his feelings for Valentina, he loves her. She's the same, they're in love and it can't be broken."

"Then…then we can ask her to come with him. We could bind with the Volturi and…"

"Esme if we do that the Volturi will never let us go. Aro…I saw the way he looked at Trystan; he cares for him the same he does for Jane and Alec. Trystan has a home there, and he hates us all."

"Then there's nothing we can do?" Rosalie asked. "We let Trystan marry that girl?"

"We have no choice; Trystan isn't going to listen to us. Renesmee is the only family he wants at his wedding, we have no right to be there." Carlisle closed his eyes. "We have to let him go."

"No." I wouldn't listen. "I'm not letting Trystan out of my life, I won't give up. We may leave Italy soon, but I will not give up on my son." they knew I wouldn't, and while I would let Trystan marry that girl, I had a feeling soon enough I would see him again.

"Bella, there's nothing we can do."

"You mean there's nothing you can do Edward." I snapped. "When we return to Forks I want us to separate, not forever, but until I can stand being around you again. I love you with all my heart, but what' you've done won't be forgiven so easily." he didn't even try to deny it, nor did the others.

"Perhaps we should." he agreed with protest. "When do we leave?"

"In two hours." Carlisle answered.

"Fine by me." I turned to walk out the door. "I'll be back." I needed to get away; I couldn't deal with Edward right now. I wanted to be at my son's wedding, but if I had any chance to be in his life sometime in the future then I would have to let him be for now.

_Eleven days later, Trystan's P.O.V.:_

After that whole incident with the Cullens everyone in the castle had gone back to their own plans for the wedding. We hadn't heard from them since, and frankly I was glad. Ness told me not to worry; she would make sure no one else would show. Jacob and the volunteered to keep watch in the city just in case they decided to show up, but they wouldn't need to today, because today was a new start to a new life for me and my lovely Valentina.

Our wedding day had arrived, and everyone was scrambling together to get the last minute preparations done while the rest of us dressed and waited for the hour to begin. I was getting dressed with Alec and Jake, and to my surprise Alec had come to tolerate Jake a good bit as long as he didn't breathe in his scent. I hated to admit it, but the wolves had a smell to them, but it wasn't so bad.

"Ugh…curse this hair!" my dark brown hair wasn't very long, though it was layered in some parts. I had long bangs that framed my face, and most of my hair went past my ears and chin but it was usually manageable. Unfortunately today, it wasn't working well with my nervousness.

"Hold on man." Jake pulled out a bottle of gel, and handed it to me. "Use that, it won't dry out your hair but it'll keep it good for twenty-four hours." I started to put it in, and it worked.

"Wow, thanks Jake." I took a moment to take in my reflection, a handsome young man wearing an expensive Italian tuxedo dressed to kill. I should've let Marcus pick the suits; at least he'd get ones not super expensive unlike my father-in-law.

"You look great Trystan, better than ever." Alec smiled. "Valentina is going to swoon into your arms in no time." I laughed.

"I know, once we get to that cottage I'm going to swoop her into my arms and ravage her."

"Hey now don't kill the girl." we all laughed at that.

"Hey Jake, if it's not to personal…are you planning on marrying my sister soon?"

"Yeah, and between you mean and Al here, I was planning to propose once we got back to Forks. I didn't want to take away the thunder of your wedding though."

"Have you bought a ring yet?" he shook his head.

"I have money though, so I can get her a good one. I'll be certain you and Valentina get an invite." I was glad, I wanted to be there on my sister's wedding day. My only issue would be the other Cullens and likely the Denali coven too. That was for another time though.

"Have you told anyone else?" Jake shook his head.

"If any of my brothers know and blab they're dead. Enough about me though, today is your and Valentina's day and you are extremely lucky to have a girl like her."

"Just as you are to have Ness." we shared a quick hug, and then someone knocked at the door. "Come in." it was Marcus, he was dressed like a priest and he had the power to marry Valentina and I. "You look good Marcus." he smiled slightly.

"As do you Trystan." his monotone voice came. I had felt bad for Marcus for what happened to his mate, to spend an eternity alone without the love of his life was something no one deserved, mortal or immortal.

"Where are Aro and Caius?" Marcus chuckled a little.

"Aro is going to check on Valentina and Caius is with Athenodora. The wedding preparations are all finished; we just have to wait an hour."

"Then we will, any of you have any advice for me?" Marcus touched my shoulder.

"Only that you must treasure Valentina as much as she treasures you. Keep her happy, and you'll both be happy." I had to hug the man, he was like an uncle to me and we had a close bond just as I had with Aro.

'I wonder how Valentina's doing?' if I had to know, I'd say Heidi was driving her up the wall with the dress.

_Valentina's room, Valentina's P.O.V.:_

"I'm so excited!" Heidi was about to drive me up the wall, she'd been preparing me since the break of dawn for the wedding but thanks to my Papa and Step-Mama I was able to sleep in two more hours when they had to yank her out of my room.

"You're too excited." I was trying to straighten my tiara which also held up my long veil, but Heidi was fussing so much with my dress I couldn't stay still. "Heidi please let me have some peace; this is my wedding day after all."

"You can have peace after the ceremony! I have to make sure everything is just right…" she kept fussing over my train but right as she started chatting about my shoes I had enough.

"MAMA!" I cried out and my stepmother Sulpicia came in.

"Heidi, out." Heidi wanted to protest. "You can look her over later, you've done enough and if you do more you'll make it worse. Go." Heidi seemed to understand, and left without another word. "Are you alright sweetie?"

"Yes, now that the pest is out." I giggled, I loved Heidi like a sister but she was so annoying sometimes.

"Do you need anything?" I shook my head. "You look so beautiful honey, just like Scarlett."

"I wish she could be here." I had never gotten to know my birth mother, but from what Mama and Papa told me she would've loved to be here with me. Mama said if she had lived she would've been a great mother, she loved me very much and named me. I had a picture of her in my locket and on my dresser, but I wish she was here now.

"She is, in your heart. Even if you can't see her, she'll be watching over you forever." Mama kissed my head. "We are all so proud of you dear, you and Trystan are a match made in heaven." my heart agreed with her, I loved Trystan so much I would die for him.

I had to admit when I first met Trystan I thought he was strange, but after I heard him playing the piano and saw him talking with Papa I wanted to know him. I didn't expect to fall in love with him, and he didn't with me either, but here we were. When I saw his thoughts of what those Cullens other than Renesmee had done to him it made me sick. How could one family turn against someone based on false allegations? I was glad that they'd been thrown out, I hated what they did to Trystan and if he couldn't forgive them then neither would I.

"Oh before I forget…here." Mama pulled out a small pink silk cloth from her dress. "You have something old, new, and blue, but this is borrowed. My lucky handkerchief, I kept this with me when I was human and I had it when I met your father and when he married me. This will ensure than the ceremony goes well." she handed it to me, and I put it inside my top.

"When should I return it to you?" I asked.

"When you get back from your honeymoon and don't lose it." we hugged.

"I won't, I promise." I took a quick moment to admire my reflection, and I almost couldn't believe the girl in the mirror was me. Her long sleeveless corset white wedding ball gown made her look like a princess, with the small tiara at the top and the long veil flowing behind over her train. Her beautiful hair pinned up in curls to create a bun of sorts, and the jewels only shined slightly compared to the lovely glow in her skin. She was a princess.

"It's almost time." Jane came in with Renata, two of my three bridesmaids. Renesmee would be the maid of honor, at my insistence because she was so good to Trystan and we'd become good friends. They had on sleeveless red dresses that went down to their knees, corset top and all. They had their hair up in buns with red roses in them, and their makeup looked glamorous.

"Then we'd best be going." I heard Papa's voice and I turned to see him smiling so…it looked like a cross between happy and sad.

"Papa?" I walked up to him, and touched his hand. I saw his thoughts of happiness that I was marrying Trystan, but sadness that he was losing his baby girl. Every father had that thought, but I'd never stop being his daughter. "It's okay Papa." I hugged him.

"I know, I just can't believe it's happening today."

"I'm not going away forever Papa, I'll still be here with Trystan." he held me tightly.

"Indeed, but it will feel like forever when you're gone." he kissed my head and let me go. "Now we'd best be going, can't keep your groom waiting much longer." I took his arm, and my bridesmaids left the room with Mama.

'Here we go.'

_The throne room, Trystan's P.O.V.:_

'Here we are.' I stood at the front of the room at the altar, waiting for my beautiful bride to graciously walk down the aisle with her father. I stood with Marcus, and the rest of the guards and the wolves all stood on either sides of the room which had been decorated and switched about for the ceremony. Caius stood with Athenodora on the bride's side, and all the guards minus a few close to Valentina stood on my side with the wolves.

The music began to play, and at the end of the room the doors opened to reveal the bridesmaids coming with the groomsmen. Ness walked down with Jacob, who had a little too much cologne on but it wasn't too bad and it masked his wolf scent. After them going halfway Jane walked with Alec, and a third ways down Renata went down with Santiago, my sparring partner. We had good fights here and now, but after I met Valentina I had lost my edge to fight, though we had a few good runs.

Right after the music changed to 'Here Comes the Bride', my lovely Valentina appeared on her father's arm and began to slowly walk down the aisle. She shined like a true angel; her beauty had enhanced itself in that gown. I had to admit Heidi did great work, the woman certainly had taste. The whole place was decorated in red and white, roses and ribbons everywhere just how Valentina wanted it. We had a huge wedding cake and champagne, but we'd only eat a couple of pieces before the wolves would get any. God knows they'd devour that thing in minutes.

As soon as they reached me, Aro lifted Valentina's veil to reveal her face and kissed her forehead. She took my arm, and passed her bouquet of white roses to Ness. Marcus cleared his throat, and began the ceremony.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Valentina and Trystan as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do." Aro said before he went to stand by Sulpicia.

"At this time, I'll ask you, Trystan, and you, Valentina, to face each other & take each other's hands." we did so. "Trystan, will you take Valentina to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" I didn't have to even hesitate.

"I will." he then turned to Valentina.

"Valentina, will you take Trystan to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." she smiled so beautifully; damn I love this woman.

"If there is anyone who objects to this union; please speak now or forever hold your peace." I made a silent prayer that no one would, and after a few seconds mere silence was heard. "Now, before we have the rings, the couple has decided to give vows of their own to each other." he stepped back as I took Valentina's hands in my own.

"Trystan, you are without a doubt the most breathtaking man to ever walk this earth. You have shown me so much more love than I thought was possible, you accept me for me, just as I do for you. I admit, when we first met I thought you were…an oddball…" everyone laughed, even me. "But you are so much more than that, you're the love of my life, my heart, and everything I could ever want in a man. It's on this day in front of all these people that I take you to be my husband and I promise I will do all I can to make you happy."

"Valentina, the only thing in the world that could ever make me happy is if you were happy. If you need me by your side I shall always be there, because all my life I have never loved someone as much as I love you. I once thought that love wasn't possible, but after I met you, and I had Ness, I knew love must exist. You are my shining jewel, and I will protect you from anything or anyone who would cause you harm. I will forever be with you, now and always. I love you." she had tears in her eyes.

"After hearing those words, there is nothing more to be said." Marcus smiled. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." I took Valentina's face in my hands, and kissed her sweet lips.

"I love you Trystan." she hugged me around my neck as I embraced her around the waist. Everyone clapped and cheered for us, and I knew now that with Valentina at my side, and with the love of my brothers and sister, I would have all that I ever wanted.

Unknown to myself though, the next greatest thing to ever happen to me would come soon.

_**Alrighty, this is only the first part. The sequel will be up in maybe two weeks & it could be either just as long as this or longer. I understand it may have a few gaps, but again this is a oneshot and Trystan pretty much explained what his life was like as a child.**_

_**The Cullens, are they finished? Will they appear in the sequel? Fear not it will be up as soon as I get it finished. Partial credit will go to MsBitaBoo again though my sequel is going to be a little different from hers. You should check out her fics too, they're really good.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


End file.
